Metronome
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Metronome itu ia dapatkan di sebuah toko musik klasik. Memiliki jarum yang bergerak ke kanan ke kiri. Tapi mungkin setelah ini ia tidak bisa melihat benda itu dengan ketertarikan yang sama lagi / (implisit) AC / drabble / complete.
**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny isn't mine**.

 _Warning: AC (?). drabble. possibly ooc. not that your typical asucaga's story :c_

 _you'll find the second disclaimer at below. and please just go to find that thing after you read this one._

* * *

 _Metronome_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok._

Jarum itu masih terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Entah sudah berapa kali suara itu keluar setiap kali jarum yang berada di tengah itu bergoyang. Suaranya seperti ketukan. Sengaja ia menyetelnya dalam kecepatan _adagietto_ , sedikit lembut tapi lebih cepat dari detik jarum jam.

Cagalli sudah menaruh penanya semenit yang lalu. Kertas-kertas itu menjadi tidak begitu menarik setelah ia melihat benda hitam yang memiliki jarum yang bergerak di tengahnya yang sudah ia letakkan selama semalam di atas meja kerja. Gadis pirang itu mengangkat benda tersebut ke udara, mengamati setiap sudut yang ada pada benda tersebut.

Jarumnya masih bergerak.

 _Metronome_ itu ia dapatkan di sebuah toko musik klasik. Semalam gadis pirang itu memang keluar dari kediamannya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan diri, dan ia berakhir di toko yang berkesan kuno tersebut. Paman yang menjaga toko tidak hapal kalau dirinya adalah Putri Orb, penyamarannya masih berhasil.

Cagalli memang tidak bisa bermain musik, tapi saat melewati toko itu ia melihat benda itu di _display_ di balik kaca. Si pirang itu tidak tahu apa namanya dan heran mengapa benda tersebut ada di toko musik. Masuklah Cagalli ke toko itu, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak berminat pada alat musiknya. Setelah bertanya, Paman penjaga toko dengan baik hati menjelaskan guna si _metronome._ Bahkan Paman yang berusia lebih dari 60 tahun itu memberinya diskon ketika Cagalli memutuskan untuk membeli.

Cagalli menumpukan kepala yang bermahkotakan helaian pirang di atas kedua tangan yang ia silangkan. Masih mengamati si _metronome_ yang berdetak. Mulai mengingat bahwa ia pernah melihat benda tersebut di sebuah film kuno. Film itu menggunakannya sebagai alat terapi hipnotis.

Sekarang ia mencoba mempertimbangkan apakah benda ini benar-benar bisa menghipnotisnya.

Tapi kemudian Cagalli mendengus. Merasa bahwa itu tidak penting. Meskipun kedua netra madu itu malah bergerak mengikuti si jarum yang bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri. Di gerakan ke 10, Cagalli merasa mengantuk. Kedua kelopak matanya menjadi berat dan akhirnya ia memejamkan mata.

Tapi hanya satu detik saja.

Karena si bayangan pria bermata hijau itu muncul di benaknya.

Punggung Cagalli menegak. Dan ia menggeleng untuk menghilangkan gambaran di otaknya yang sangat jelas tersebut.

 _Kenapa?_

Sekarang ia malah menatap sinis _metronome_ nya. Tentu saja ekspresi itu menjelaskan bahwa Cagalli sudah menyalahkan benda mati tersebut.

Gadis itu menghela napas karena tindakan bodohnya barusan.

Sekali lagi ia mengangkat _metronome_ mekanik berwarna hitam itu ke udara. Mengamati lempengan yang _wira-wiri_. Tempo yang digerakkan oleh si jarum masih konsisten, fokus, dan terkoordinasi.

Ironis, ketiga kata itu sama persis dengan deskripsi orang yang sudah pergi dalam kehidupannya itu.

 _Ah, jadi ingat lagi, kan ..._

 _Metronome dan Athrun Zala._

Mungkin setelah ini ia tidak bisa melihat benda itu dengan ketertarikan yang sama lagi.

Cagalli memencet tombol untuk menghentikan gerakan jarum di benda itu. Kemudian menaruhnya agak lebih jauh dari sebelumnya ke ujung meja. Gadis itu tidak akan pernah lagi mengamati _metronome_. Dan nanti ia akan 'memusiumkan' benda tersebut di lemari penyimpan barang antik milik ayahnya dulu –meskipun itu akan terlihat tidak nyambung, karena si _metronome_ bukanlah barang antik.

Cagalli tidak lagi peduli. Ia pun mengangkat penanya dan mulai bekerja kembali.

 _[We must be like two metronomes side by side. Even though the tempo we ran at was the same._

 _At some point, a little bit at a time, we grew out of sync. The more time passed, the further apart we became._

 _And we couldn't stop it...]_

 _(end)_

* * *

A/N:

So I was listening to a song. And I couldn't help but to feel curious about the lyrics. I googled it and ba-pump! I kinda :'( So, here ...

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Metronome – original works by Kenshi Yonezu_ (thou I prefer this chomaiyo's version, and it includes English translate (youtube) / watch ? v = 2BJsA5U7tKY )

it's soooo Asucaga, seriously! Try it. :'))

now that I don't really know what to say, but ... thanks for read! *biglove :')))


End file.
